The Kidnapping of Luna
by ProjectLuna89
Summary: Luna thought It was going to be just another day at work until the unthinkable happens Know its a race against time itself in this new world


Hey this is my first Fan Fiction, So I would really appreciate your reviews on this!

I do NOT own Hakuouki or there characters!

My own characters are Luna, Elle, Ryu and Anna they re my own I made them for this Fan fic

This is my own story I'm just using the Characters from Hakuouki. I hope you all like it

Also I'm Canadian so A lot of my spelling will look wrong and I'm still really bad with grammar so I'm really SORRY if my grammar makes you mad.

Please Inbox my your thought's

* * *

"Ah finally done! Man I thought that shift was never going to end". Luna had exclaimed as she satdown on a plastic Milk carton that looked like it used to be a Green colour at one time. She leaned her back against the wall and out stretched her arms above her head towards the night sky. There was a full Harvest moon that hung high it the sky, there were very few clouds in the night sky but the ones that were there where huge, some looked like huge mountains that you would find out in a foreign country with lush green meadow filled with all kinds of wild flowers gently blowing in the warm summer breeze. Luna inhaled deeply as if she was smelling the lushes golden flowers.

"Off in dream land again chick-pea" Heisuke had asked as he sat down beside her and bumped her knee with a cold can of soda.

Luna had jumped at His words "oh...Ah...Heisuke...so... Sorry didn't see you there" She tried to play it off like she was paying attention.

"Hey shouldn't you get home Lu, you're Aunt will have a cow again!"

"Nah its fine if she does she does I don't really care anymore! Like how I am suppose to get from here to home in 20mins every night I mean I hate cutting through the park at night there's no lights in the park so I don't know if anything will happen or…"

"Hey I'm trying to move in the same building as you so you don't have to walk home every night alone I hate having to know that you have to walk home!" Heisuke yelled out as he jumped up from the ground from where he was sitting.

"Wait your trying to move in the apartment really? But why didn't you tell me earlier" Luna asked her friend.

"Well the reason I didn't tell you is….." Heisuke started to say but he was cut off by Luna's Phone going off it more than likely was her Aunt.

"Hello" Luna had said into the phone as she turned away from Heisuke, He was lisening carefully like he always does when Luna is talking to her mother. He never like her Aunt he found that she was far to controlling for own good and that if he had his way he would tell her so, If it wasn't for her Uncle, Oh how that man scared Heisuke so.

"Ok Katherine ok I understand...no, no its fine I'll just cut through the park...well if I don't I'll be late and you'll Whine and tell me I never listen to you and well it's getting old…You know Mom never did this to me…

Luna held the phone away from her ear with a smile on her face, she loved doing that to hear her aunt yelling into the phone.

"No I don't care...hey I have an idea! hey just hear me out what if I would disappear would you guys even care about me being gone or would you two just put on an act?...ya, ya whatever I'll be home in 20minutes" *click*

*sigh* "sorry Heisuke looks like I can't sit and chat with you before your shift starts I have to go" Luna exclaimed as she gave her friend a quick hug before taking off around the corner of the store where the worked part time together.

"Poor gal she never gets a break from her folks does she?"

"OH! Boss how...how long?" Heisuke asked

He felt intimated by their boss because for a women she was tall, she stood about 6'5 and with the heels she decided to Wear to work tonight she was easily about 6'10 feet tall. She had broad soldiers and her waste was roughly the same size as her upper half, she had long golden blonde hair that was always pulled back into a French braid that fall to the middle of her back.

"Long enough kiddo, aren't you her pal bucko? Why didn't you walk her home I mean have you seen that park at night? Who knows what kind of weirdo's are prowling that place right now" Elle said with a smirk as she lead against the door frame the lead into the back of the store.

"Well I still have to work right I can't really take time off right now mom's still in the hospital remember?"Heisuke said to his boss as he stud up and started to head back inside, but he was stopped by his boss's leg that she had lifted and stretched out to the other side of the frame to block him from going inside and to stop him from answering her question.

"You know boy I could still pay you i can give you what's called a get-out-of-jail free card how about that?" Elle asked him with a questionable smile upon her face.

"No that's ok Elle I'll just work, and besides it help keep my mind busy" He said with a shove of his hips. As he walked by her she began to laugh.

*sigh* "What is it now" He asked with a sigh.

"Well I was just thinking kiddo what if she was walking through the park and some old guy, oh what do you folks down here call them...CREEPS that's is what if an old creep comes up and grabs her from behind grabbing her by the waste with one arm and using his other one to cover her

mouth so she can't screen and he drags he back behind some bushes where he ties her up and gags her and then slowly starts to peel back her..."

"I GET IT, I'LL GO...just no more please..."Heisuke yelled back as he turned and looked at his boss he told her "You know that your sick" and he goes and grabs his school bag and he leaves the store heading toward the park. He didn't want to tell his boss that he knows the whole story behind the death of Luna's mother and who her real father was, but it was just too hard to bring back up Heisuke didn't want to remember the face she had when she told him the whole thing, he didn't want to relive that night. Luna laid there crying in his arms for hours when she has first heard about her mother, she cried so much she got sick and stayed at his place for a little bit over a week because she couldn't face her father after that, she had new what her truly did to her. Heisuke had felt so bad for her he wasted a month's worth of rent money on her making sure she has everything and when he went to tell his landlord he didn't have the money his boss told him it was all paid for. He was surprised and when he found out that Lilith paid him back by paying for his rent. Heisuke was happy but at the same time mad and, when he went to work and brought it up with Luna she just gave him a confused look and asked what he was talking about.

-Meanwhile-

Standing just outside the park Luna stands there staring into the empty and now blackened park and a chill run down her spine as if she was being watched from inside the park. She took out her glasses and put them on, she could never remember why she kept taking them off but she could know see a bit better with them on, the park didn't look so dark anymore, but it still scared her. Luna pressed on into the darkened park, she has live in the city for almost 20 years and this park still scares her so much it was just silly how something like this could even scare someone. As she was nearing the middle of the park she could hear footsteps they were almost in pace with hers, it started to freak her out her heart began to quicken she started to get goosebumps, her mind began to race with the thoughts Elleof all the creeps she kept telling her about. Luna took off running never looking back, only because she has seen enough movies to know that when you look back when you're running away from something or someone then that's when your life ended.

As Luna got to the middle of the park she heard the footsteps running toward her she had

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed and swung her bag with all her might just as the footsteps caught up with her.

*thud* her bag hit something hard but she was too afraid to look and she what she hit, until a friendly voice caught her by surprise.

"I guess I deserved that"

Luna opened her eyes to see Heisuke standing not even a foot away from her with a smile on his face and a school bag on the side of his face.

"OH GOD DANNY IM sorry! I...I thought you where one of those creeps I didn't think...what are you doing here you have to work?" Luna asked Heisuke as she dropped her school bag down at her feet.

"It's ok boss lady said I get a free night offand she's paying me too I just have to make sure you get home safe, but if you think I just one of those creeps I guess I could just go back home" He told her with a smile.

"N..no that..that's not what I meant you jerk I just...I just got scared this park freaks me out " she crouched down to retrieve her bag when she heard a whistle and then the wind picked up and made her jump as the leaves on the trees and the bushes started to violently wipe around by the high winds. Lilith screamed but only for a moment until she heard another whistle and then some laughter that was lead by more footsteps it sounded more like 3 more sets of people walking toward the center of the park, but she couldn't really see because the only light sources was the moon but it is now covered by the huge mountain like clouds that where passing by just a little while ago.

" I guess your about to have four real reasons to be scared of this place" Came a strange voice from the shadows behind Heisuke.

Luna clung onto Heisuke she was so scared, she didn't know what to do right now, so she clung to him hoping he might know what to do.

"Heisuke wh...What are we going to do?" Luna asked as she wrapped her arms around him, Heisuke sighed and placed his cheek against the top of her head and whispered with a smile upon his face.

"Oh Luna do you know how long I've waiting for you to let me hold you like this? Far too long but Luna, all these years I've watched over you I changed after I met you but you'll be fine me and my friends are going to take you some where safe, somewhere far from the people who are mean too you my love" Heisuke then wrapped his arms around her and gave a gentle squeeze for reinsurance.

Luna looked up at Heisuke looked up at him and asked "what do you mean?"

Heisuke gently moves Luna away from him and left her standing in the dark alone this had made her scared even more she had no idea what was going on or who those other people where, are they with him? Or are they just passer buyers?

"Hei...Heisuke what's going on? Where are you? i...i..I'm scared Heisuke" She balled up her fist up using the bottom of her shirt .

"Hei...Heisuke please don't leave me too!" Luna screams into the darkness as she backed up tripping over her bag and falling to the ground. As she hit the ground even more tears are flowing from her eyes at this point she heard another voice but she couldn't quite make it out.

"Hei...Heisuke...please...please come out I...I..I...ne..." was all Luna manged to pipe out before she was caught off by bumping into someone as she stumbled back words.

"It will be fast I promise you, it's not going to hurt ether" said that oh so familiar voice then everything went black.


End file.
